


We Are (NOT) Adults

by Novathenovsss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adulting sucks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Tag, and have kids, domestic life, so cute, you and Sans are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novathenovsss/pseuds/Novathenovsss
Summary: “We are adults, damnit!”“tag, you’re it.”“Not for long, I’m not!!”





	We Are (NOT) Adults

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! This is so cute. I loved writing this, so I hope you love reading it. Enjoy!

You stood in the kitchen, humming some tune that you didn’t know the name of as you flipped a pancake. The heat from the pan wafted up, slapping you in the face. You tapped your bare foot on the tile along with the nameless song you hummed, your foot making a plap on the cold floor. 

You added another pancake to the pile you had on a plate next to the stove. You poor more of the goopy mix on the pan, it hissing as the mix settled into a circle. 

You heard the familiar clacking of your husband’s feet on the floor. You smile, his presence alone brining you happiness. “Good morning.” He plops down on one of the dinning chairs to watch you. “morning,” he says, rubbing some of the sleep from his eye sockets. 

You flip another pancake. “All the kids are at school. I did have some trouble with Lilly, she was not happy getting up early.” You wave your spatula at him. “No more late night binge watching tv shows.” She had fought you for a good fifteen minutes, trying to hold you down with blue magic and such. You had to get Leo, your oldest son, to help you. 

“but it was the season finale of ‘the adventures of princess ella and gizmo’.” You smile. It warmed your soul that your husband watched the girliest baby show with your daughter. He said he just watched it for her but you knew better since he knew the plot of the show to a T. 

“Fine, fine. It’s your day to take them to school tomorrow anyway.” Neither of you were morning people, so you took turns getting up early. “Oh! Skia has soccer practice today, so we have to be there. And we need to go grocery shopping. I think the car is low on gas too.” 

Sans groans. “when do we get to stop adulting?” You chuckle as you flip the pancake. “Never. We’re parents, we don’t get to stop.” You hear Sans get up from his chair, but you keep your eyes on the pan. Sans touches your back. “tag.” 

Oh no. He was not starting this again. You had stuff you needed to do! Ever since you showed him the movie Tag he did this when he thought you were getting too stressed out. The movie was about five adult friends that played tag for a mouth once a year since the first grade. It was hilarious, but now Sans was doing. 

“Sans, we don’t have time for this.” You turn around to face him. He had that one grin on, the one that said ‘you can try to fight it but we both know I’ll win’. You loved and hated that grin all at once. 

“ok, but you’re still it.” He grins smugly and you glare at him. He just kept smiling, not feeling the heat of your glare in the slightest. You both stare at each other, changing each other. 

You lunge forward, your hand reaching out for his shoulder. But he teleports to the side and your hand meets air. You look at him, determination in your eyes. With his hands in his pockets, he shrugs then winks. Your eyes widen, knowing he’s about to teleport again. You jump for him again but he blips out before you could get him. 

You run to the living room and see him on the couch. You leap on the couch to tag him but he teleports behind you as you hit the soft cushions. “This is technically cheating!” You look back at him over your shoulder. “there aren’t any rules on teleporting,” he says innocently. You huff. “Yeah. Cuz they didn’t know that was a thing when the game was made.”

He shrugs again. “not my fault.” And with that he teleports away again. You growl and stand up, looking around for him. You catch a glimpse of blue out the window. “Ah-ha!” You run out the front door and see him leaning against a tree in your yard. You run over to him and just when you almost tag him he teleports and your hand hits the tree. 

“give up yet?” You hear behind yourself. “Death before dishonor!” You screech as you spin around to tag him, your foot digging up the dirt.

You continue to chase him around the yard for at least ten minutes. You both were puffing and sweating. He stops in the middle of the yard huffing out breaths. You take your opening and run (not really, more of a slow trot) over to him and tag him on the forehead. “Ha! I win!” You turn away from him and shout to the sky. “I am victorious bitch!” 

You look over to the sidewalk to see one of your neighbors walking her dog. You chuckle weakly, heat rising to your cheeks. “Uh, hi. Morning.” You wave awkwardly. You hear Sans laughing behind you. 

You turn back to him, your cheeks still red. He continues to laugh and you eventually join him. When he calms down he looks at you and smiles. “stars, i love you.” You smile back at him. “Aw, I love you t-“ You cut yourself off to gasp. “I left the stove on!” You yell as you run back into the house. 

Sans watched you run in with a big grin. 

Yeah, you were both adults, but that didn’t mean you didn’t have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Have any of you seen the movie Tag? I’d love to know, and if you haven’t you definitely should. It’s an awesome movie. Anyway I hope you liked it. Please give me any constructive criticism you have, I’d love to hear it. Until next time. Bye!


End file.
